Quaziro
Quaziro is captain of on the Sage Ocean. Biography Quaziro is known for helping new players within the game, and can generally be found playing poker at one of the ocean's inns. He liked helping new players so much, that on November 27th, 2006, he became a greeter. He gained ultimate standing in poker on October 25th, 2006 making himself the top poker player of the . Quaziro gained control of the flag Torn and Shredded on August 24th, 2006. He gave up the position of monarch to Michellem on November 3rd, 2006. He was the king of the flag nExUs, but gave that position up also to Sepulveda. His crew is currently independant. Quaziro battle-navigated his way to victory over the first ever event blockade by a score of 85 points, surpassing the second-place score of 27. He also navigated his way to victory in the third event blockade, by a score of 65 to the second place score of 59. During Arrrmagedon 2006, Quaziro battled through the seven seas to a fourth-place finish with the team Blight Fight. Yet just before he won those event blockades, Quaziro had gained active control of the crew Fall Out Pirates, and became a captain for his first time. On the date of October 25th, Quaziro faced his first challenge of captaincy - maintaining a good record and members. After that it was smooth sailing, and he now settles comfortably on 2 blockade victories of many to come. After merging his crew with The Crazy Coconuteers, he became a Senior Officer. After a few days he left that crew, joined the crew, Sea Devils, and left that crew after one day, and is now a Senior Officer in the crew, Al Qaraseena, with his long-time buddies, Assyla, Chrisjb and Jas. Quaziro left the game around March 2007, and returned over a year later on April 1, 2008. He worked up his stats by pillaging and Sea Monster Hunting, and created his crew on April 26th, 2008. He proceeded to make a flag 2 days later, but he is not king. Shoppes * Former owner of Quaziro's Distilling Stall * Former manager of Cptkiddr's Iron Monger Stall * Manager of Hotnoob's Distilling Stall on . * Manager of Hotnoob's Shipwrighting Stall on Greenwich Island. * Owner of Quaziro's Ironworking Stall on . Achievements * Prince of the flag, Unfinished Business * Captain of the crew, * Member of the flag, Tide of Terror * Senior officer of the crew, Al Qaraseena * Former senior officer of the crew, The Crazy Coconuteers * Former senior officer of the crew, Sea Devils * Former king of the flag nExUs * Former captain of Fall out Pirates * Former prince of the flag Tide of Terror * Former king of the flag Torn and Shredded * Winner of the first ever Admiral Island event blockade, under the flag of Torn and Shredded * Winner of the third Descartes Isle event blockade, under the flag of Torn and Shredded * Winner of Ultimate Poker trophy on the date of October 25th, 2006, and acheived it again on April 4th, 2008, when he returned to Puzzle Pirates. * Winner of the Wethered Helm trophy on the date of ? 2006. * Winner of the Fencer trophy on the date of April 5, 2008.